Bad Romance
by scarlettharlot
Summary: Edward loves Bella. Bella loves Edward. Emmett loves Bella and Bella loves fucking him. But the two soon realize it's easier said than done to have sex and develop no feelings. AH; Edward&Bella, eventually, Emmett&Bella and no one is fucking their brother or sister.
1. Chapter 1

"Fuck, Emmett, I'm coming! Holy shiiiiiiiittttt!" One more thrust and all I see are stars. My back arches in pure ecstasy as I ride out the single best orgasm I have ever experienced in my entire being. My body goes limp as I return from heaven.

"Damn, Bella." I look over and see a very sweaty, very naked Emmett looking at my heaving chest with lust filled eyes.

"Fuck you, Emmett," I reply with a roll of my eyes. "This is never happening again." And it won't, I try very hard to convince myself.

"Oh but I think it will," he says and then proceeds to roll his muscular body back on top of me.

**2 hours earlier**

I take another sip of my wine and turn the page in "The Notebook". Honestly, reading these sappy, romance novels is so much better slightly tipsy, especially while laying in my boyfriend's bed in just a t-shirt, waiting for him to come back. It makes every cheesy line 10x funnier. I was just getting to the part where they have sex when the lights start to flicker and then go dark.

"Damn it." Even worse, I'm here by myself, while the Cullens' are out doing whatever. Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett were all at a hockey game. Edward left me in the care of Alice, Esme, and Rose who then proceeded to go on a shopping trip. Naturally I didn't want to join them, so instead of being good hostesses they went without me. I can expect that from Rose and Alice, but Esme? She muttered something about these really cute earrings on sale and they all took off like that. So I decided to curl up with a good book, a glass, ok a couple glasses, of wine; until the damn lights went out.

Traveling by the light of my phone, I make my way to the kitchen to find a flashlight.

"Hey."

"Ahh!" I scream as my heart literally almost beats its way out of my chest. I turn around to see Emmett, clad in black boxers and mid-calf Nike socks, standing behind me, red flashlight in hand, chuckling.

"Did I scare you, Bella?" He says, making his way towards me. He stands right in my face, his body a mere two centimeters away from mine. He reaches around, like he's going to hug me, and puts his half empty glass of ice water on the countertop behind me. I try to ignore the increasing warmth between my thighs as I notice his prominent back muscles.

"Because...I didn't mean to scare you." He rests his hands on the small of my back and smiles his cocky half smile.

"Sure you didn't," I say, slipping out of his grip. "Why aren't you with the guys?" I open the fridge and poor a glass of orange juice to calm my nerves. I slide up on the counter, waiting for his response.

"I'd rather stay here and watch you shimmy around in that little t-shirt."

"You're such a skeeve."

"You love it."

"No I don't, I don't know what you want or what you're trying to do here, but it's not going to work. Edward and I are very happy and I'm not gonna let some pervy jerk ruin that."

Emmett swiftly walks over to me, pulls me off the counter, and turns me around so that my back is pressed against his extremely toned chest, and my stomach into the counter.

"Something about your little bombast speech got me thinking. Are you and Edward REALLY that happy? I mean, you seem head over heels, but how's the sex? Does he...whisper sweet nothings in your ear while you cum? Does he touch you right here?" He presses his lips against the nape of my neck, eliciting a quiet moan from my lips. My breath hitches as his fingertips trace down my thighs, "How about there?" His voice is a seductive whisper now as he moved his hand to my inner thigh.

"Stop," I say barely above a whisper.

Chuckling he says in an even lower voice, "You...don't...want me to stop." I'm so overwhelmed by the honesty of it, I pull away from him and turn around to face him.

"We...cannot do this and you know it," I whispered, pushing against his chest.

I walk over to the couch, trying to ignore the feeling of his eyes on my ass. I grab my book and a flashlight and settle down on the couch, at least it will take my mind off Emmett, who has made it increasingly difficult to do by coming over and plopping himself down next to me, with a bowl of popcorn? How does he have a bowl of popcorn? We're in the middle of a power outtage? What the actual..? Ok whatever, just focusing on my book and not the 200 pound of incredible manly attractiveness sitting next to me. Did I honestly just say that? Wow I'm lame. Ok, The Notebook, now. I'm about 2 pages in when I feel Emmett's large palm back on my thigh. I sigh in annoyance, roll my eyes, and then shuffle out of his reach.

"Do you mind?" I ask.

"No, do you?" He chuckles at himself. What a child.

"Yes, actually I have a boyfriend. So it would be much appreciated if you were to keep your hands to yourself."

He cocks one eyebrow. "I'm sorry."

"Really?" I squint my eyes at him, he doesn't look very sorry but you never know.

"I know how hard I'm making it to keep our obvious sexual tension between us at bay. Don't worry, I know how much you want me. You don't have to say it."

"Screw you, Emmett," I say letting out a noise of disgust. I'm about to get off the couch when I feel his hand on my arm.

"You wanna?" He says with a broad smile.

"No! You're annoying and I hate you."

"Then hate-fuck me."

"Ugh no, that would be like fucking a child because your so damn immature."

"So is that the only reason you won't fuck me?"

"That and I have a very loving boyfriend!"

"Who's a prude."

"He is not!"

"You guy's haven't even had sex."

"Well..."

"He's a virgin, I'm not."

"But..."

"But nothing, B. The truth is, he doesn't know how to push your buttons like I do. Or send you over the edge with a screaming orgasm. Or how to make your toes curl. I do, and I want to."

"Emmett he's your brother."

"And he'll probably thank me someday for helping him out. Since both of you are virgins, the first time would be awful. Trust me, I would know. But now, one of you will be experienced and the sex will be 10x greater. I'm just trying to help you out, babe." He's standing now, a good five inches taller. I tear my eyes away from his chest and look into his own lust-filled ones. And before I can say another word, his warm lips press into mine. He waist no time in tearing off my shirt, literally tearing it off.

"You ass, that was my favorite shirt," I gasp.

Laughing he says, "I'll buy you a new one," and pushes me onto the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it seems weird that their fucking on a couch but the Cullens' are rich so I think they can afford a pretty large couch. Thanks for reading. Sorry if the first chapter sucked but I tried my best, kind of. Review and I'll update quicker. The next chapters will hopefully be better. **

"Shit. Emmett, get the fuck off me and get dressed. Edward will be here any minute. Since you thought it would be hot to tear my shirt in half, I'm gonna need to borrow one of yours. Get the fuck up and move!"

"Calm your tits, Bella." He looks down at my chest. "Or don't." He latches his mouth on to my nipple and uses his hand to massage the other.

"Fuck Emmett, oh my god, you don't know what you do to mee.."

"Yes I do," he says before slipping two fingers into me. He pulls them out, dripping with my cum, and licks it all off his fingers. "I can taste it. And I love how you taste."

"Emmett, seriously, we have to st-"

Before I can finish shoves his fingers back into my pussy. I moan loudly as he moves them in and out at an erratically fast pace. Just as I'm about to scream bloody murder as my body goes through another core-rocking orgasm, he latches his mouth to my clit and uses his tongue to massage it. My body shakes furiously as this orgasm sends me into oblivion. I cum so hard their isn't possibly anything left inside me. Emmett's tongue eagerly lapped up my juices.

"Emmett fuuuuuuck!" I cry out. He silences my scream with a kiss, his tongue wrestling with mine for dominance.

He pulls away and whispers huskily, "Sorry, babe, I couldn't help myself. Watching you're face when you scream my name is the hottest thing I've ever seen."

It takes me a couple minutes to become calm enough to form whole sentences.

"Glad you enjoyed it, but we seriously need to clean up and get dressed before Edward comes in."

"You're right, you're right. But damn Bella, you taste so fucking good." He leans in for another kiss but this time I have enough self control to stop my body from melting into his like I so desperately want to.

"Emmett stop." I said, barely above a whisper.

"Okay," he says standing up,"But I think I'll need your help finding my room. You know, because it's so dark."

"Oh bullshit."

"You're right, I just wanted to watch that delicious ass of yours as you climb up my stairs."

"Wow, you seriously are an ass."

"I am what I get."

Chuckling I say, "Shut up, you asshole."

"I am what I stick my dick in."

Gasping, I punch him in the shoulder. "Emmett, that's so gross!"

"Ow! You're gonna pay for that." He lunges toward me with a wide grin on his face.

Screaming, I run to the other side of the room.

"Get back here," he calls, laughing.

"Never!" I say and throw a pillow at him.

"Now you're really gonna get it." He runs over, picks up my naked body and flings me over his shoulder like I'm no heavier than a loaf of bread. I scream out joyous laughter as I kick and punch his back and chest.

"Put me down, you bitch!"

"Ok, after you say, Emmy bear I love you, your the hottest piece of ass I will ever get."

"I will never say those words to you, you little fucking prick."

"Then you will never get down. Which is so fine with me, I'm quite enjoying the view of your ass right in my face." I hit his back harder.

"Put me down first and I promise, _Emmy Bear, _I will say those words to you." He sets me down reluctantly.

"Emmy bear...you're a fucking idiot and I can't believe you fell for that," I say cackling. I sprint upstairs as fast as I can. I take refuge in his room and think I'm safe until I go to lock the door, and there isn't a lock. Emmett flings open the door.

"Bellapoo, Emmy bear's home," he says motioning to his dick. "And he wants some company, Bellapoo." Laughing, I pull him in me for a long kiss. Our tongues meet and a low moan escapes my throat. I continue backwards until my back is flat on the bed and Emmett is on top of me, not breaking the kiss once. We are, however, forced to come up for air, when we hear the distinct sound of the doorbell.

"Shit, their home," I say pushing Emmett's heavy body off me.

**Hope you enjoyed this, sorry it's pretty short but I wanted to update while I was inspired. If you review and give your opinions/ideas I'll be sure to update as quickly as possible. No reviews=possibly no update. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for your thoughts! Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating. Seriously, that's the only way I'll ever get motivated. Tell me what you guys think and your suggestions.**

"Toss me a t-shirt!"

"Uh, which one?"

"Anyone just hurry the fuck up Emmett, goddamn!"

"We're home!" Edward calls. "Bella, my love, where art tho!"

"God, he's such a prick," Emmett says tossing me a large Nirvana t-shirt.

Ignoring him, I pull the tshirt over my sex hair, run my hands through it, and run down the stairs. As soon as I get to the bottom, I come to a fucking horrible realization. I forgot to put on underwear. I'm so fucking screwed.

"Hey, how was the hockey game?" I ask breathlessly.

"Great! Why are all the lights on?"

"Honestly no idea. Thank God I have Emmett here to protect me." Fuck I shouldn't have said that. That was so damn stupid. Why did I say that? I stupidly thought it would come off as a joke and nonchalant since Emmett is the biggest baby in the family but I totally just gave us away. What the hell is wrong with me? I sigh, extremely annoyed with myself and Emmett for practically sticking his dick in my ass without my consent. I had no choice but to have sex with him, he probably would have raped me. That'll be my excuse, sounds pretty reasonable, I mean Emmett is horny 24/7 and who knows what that level of hornyness can do to a person?

"Yeah, thank God for me." Speak of the devil. "And its a good thing I was here in time. Lil sis here was nearly scared to death." He drapes his muscular arm over my shoulder.

"Fuck you, I was not. The only time I was scared was when you came out of literally nowhere to try and scare the piss out of me. And get your big ass arm off my shoulders, you meat head."

Laughing, he removes his arm from my shoulder but not before letting it linger on my ass. I roll my eyes and take 2 steps away from him. I look over to see Edward chuckling.

"Well you two seem to quite cozy. How did you cope with this horrible occurrence?" So fucking oblivious. And I couldn't love him more for it.

"Watched TV."

"Right," Edward responds sarcastically, chuckling.

"Soooo, are we gonna move out of your doorway or what? The rest of your family has." Edward looks around, as if finally noticing we're alone. Like I said, completely oblivious.

"Sure, sure, lets go sit on the couch."

"Okay," I say smiling. "Wait no!" Edward gives me a weird look.

"I mean, I'd just rather go to your bedroom." No, I'd just rather you not go into the living room in case it still smells like sex.

"Okay." I pull his hand to the stairs, when he stops. "Bella, why are you wearing my brother's t-shirt?" I stop dead and my tracks and turn to look at him. He has his hand on his chin and one eyebrow cocked, waiting for my answer.

"Um, I uh...spilled some wine...on my...shirt. And you know Emmett, always so helpful...well he let me use on of his."

"Emmett's almost never helpful."

"Yeah, well I threatened him. Look, when II said Emmett scared the piss out of me, he literally scared the piss out of me. So I'm gonna need to borrow some boxers." Disgusting, I know, but how the hell else am I going to explain the lack of underwear, while having not a single creative bone in my body.

To my happy surprise, idiot Edward buys it and starts happily cracking up. "You're such a dork, Bella," he says, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I'm YOUR dork," I say before kissing him.

"I missed you," he says in between kisses.

We continue like this for a while before I open my eyes and see Emmett, watching us at the foot of the stairs with his signature smirk. I introduce him to my middle finger and he laughs out loud, causing Edward to look up.

"Ah Emmett get the fuck out of here."

Laughing he retreats into his room, but not before doing something vulgar of course. Wow, I hate him. He's such a child. Fucking him was obviously a momentary lapse in judgement, and will never happen again. And it won't, I try very hard to convince myself.

**Sorry the chapter's so short, but I needed to update. More coming soon if you review! Thanks guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for following and favoriting but I'd really like to hear what you guys think so review! By the way guys I probably should have explained that Bella lives with the Cullens, just because. She and Edward aren't married. Not everything has to make sense, if it did no one would have liked the real Twilight so..**

"Edward no! We're not watching that God awful show." We're laying on Edward's bed trying to pick something to watch.

"Why not! Barney was the epitome of my childhood. That show was sacred when I was a kid."

"Wow you were an even bigger dork as a kid, aka yesterday."

"You suck, you know that?" He reaches over and tickles my sides.

"Ah, Edward stop it, I hate you!" I scream, while tears of laughter streak my cheeks. "Get off me, you ass!"

Somehow getting the upper hand and managing to pin my arms underneath his palms, Edward says, "Tell me I'm the coolest hottest guy you know!"

"No!"

"Say it!" He tickles me again. I shriek out laughter.

"Fine! You're the coolest, hottest guy I know."

"Thank you." Still on top me of, he reaches down and kisses me. His mouth is sweet and taste like mint. I eagerly open my mouth and deepen the kiss, suddenly unable to get enough of him. This new hunger for him is accompanied by something that feels like guilt, and something I can't quite place, a feeling like something's missing. Maybe I'm just crazy, it's Emmett messing with my mind. I wrap my arms around Edward's neck as I kiss him with as much passion as I can muster, hoping to banish my thoughts of Emmett into nonexistence. I pull away and bite my lip. I want him, now.

"You shouldn't have done that, Bella," Edward pants. He pulls my body up to his, our lips finding each other's again. I pull my shirt over my head, revealing my bare chest. Edward oggles my chest hungrily.

"Nice," I hear from the doorway. My eyes snap open. Oh my fucking god. Emmett is standing in the doorway, grinning his annoyingly cocky half smile.

"Emmett, what the hell!" I scream, pulling my shirt over my head. Damn him and his cock blocking ways. "What the hell are you doing here! I didn't even notice the door open."

He then has the audacity to come over and sit next to me and Edward on the bed.

"I'm gonna go...take a shower. And by the way fuck you Emmett," Edward says before exiting into the hallway.

I sit there with my arms folded across my chest, refusing to look at him.

"Thank god he's gone," Emmett sighs with mock relief.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" I asked, monotone. "We had sex once. And it was a mistake. I have a boyfriend and I'm in love with him. He can please me just as well as you can. In fact, probably _better." _I look directly into his eyes when I see this and am surprised by the emotions in them. He looks...well, angry and hurt. I don't know what his problem is.

"Don't have sex with him."

"Aha! And why not?"

"Because, I'll tell him about us if you do."

My breath catches in my throat. I think I've stopped breathing and died. Did Emmett just threaten me? I do what seems best: whine.

"That is so unfair! Why are you doing this to me!"

"Because you're _mine _Bella." He repositions himself so that he is now on top of me and my arms underneath his hands, an extremely erotic position I may add, also the position I was just in with Edward two seconds ago. I am such skank.

"I. Am. _Not."_

"Don't you get it? I want you, Bella, all of you. I want to be the only name you scream as you climax. I don't care what you and Edward do, just don't have sex with him. You need to cum, you _come _to me."

I can't believe this.

"I..i..I mean.." He moves one hand off my arm and slips it down my panties.

"Just say okay, baby," he says rubbing my entrance, instantly making me wetter than the ocean.

"Ugh, Emmett, please harder, ugh OKAY! JUST FUCK ME!" Oops, that was kind of loud.

"Shhh," Emmett says laughing, "With pleasure."

"Wait, as much as it pains me to say this, not know. We're in Edward's bed and I love him."

"Clearly," he snorts.

"Stop it. You know I do."

"Yeah, but he can't make you cum as hard as I can."

"Yeah," I say, sighing. "And that's why this is all this can ever be. Sex. Nothing more, Emmett, I love him."

"Okay! I get it, just stop saying it."

"He'll be back any minute. You should leave." He gets up and walks to the door.

"Oh, and don't make a habit of interrupting us in our intimate moments. It's not cool."

"We'll see," he says turning around, but not before winking and flashing that cocky smile I know all too well.

**A little longer chapter, they'll get longer, though I promise. Read and REVIEW! It helps me update faster to know you guys care.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I'll be home soon. Sorry to leave you alone with Emmett, try not to go incredibly mad -E**

**Haha okay :) miss u -B**

**Miss u more love see u soon -E**

I decide to kick my feet up and watch some TV. I hadn't heard from Emmett all morning and I was hoping that would continue. No more than 5 minutes later, I hear the familiar, annoyingly loud thud of him coming down the steps. Really.

"Do you arrange for your entire family to be gone, leaving me graciously alone in your presence?"

"Try not to talk," Emmett says before bending down and kissing me. The urgency in this kiss takes me by surprise and instead of pulling away, I deepen it. Our tongues fight for control, our hands roaming. I inch his shirt up and he rips it over his head.

"Not here," I whisper. Last time we did it on this couch, my back hurt for days.

Emmett grunts his agreement and picks me up. I wrap my legs around his waist. We continue to kiss all the way up the stairs and I can feel his growing cock between my thighs. He slams my back against the door and rips my shirt down the middle, once again.

"Every fucking time,' I say breathlessly and then bite his lip.

"It drives me fucking wild when you do that.'

"I know,' I say, cocking my brow. Emmett practically beats the door down and throws me on the bed. He wastes no time in positioning himself on top of me. He pulls down my shorts, revealing blue boy shorts, and rips off my bra, kicking off his boxers.

"I fucking love your body." I respond with a moan as he teeths my right nipple, while using his hand to massage the left. He rubs my entrance, before slipping two fingers inside of it.

"You're so fucking wet." He pulls out two fingers, dripping with cum, and licks it off. "I love the way you taste." Leaning forward, I lick the rest off his hand.

"You taste so fucking good, I want to taste every part of you." Starting at my neck and going in a down, he kisses, bites, and licks every inch of my body.

"Emmett, fuck me now!"

"Of course." He slams his huge cock so deep inside me I see stars. He's so fucking wide, I can feel my pussy being stretched and I can't get enough.

"Fuck, harder!" Slam.

"Who's is it, Bella?" Slam.

"Your's, just fucking keep going, harder." Slam. Slam. Slam.

"For the love of Jesus fucking Christ, Emmett!" I cry out as I reach my climax. I feel him cum at the same time and I feel the warmth of him inside of me. He pulls out of me and falls next to me. We both lay their for a couple minutes trying to catch out breath.

"That was fucking amazing," I pant.

"What did I say? I can pleasure you like this whenever you want, Bella. Edward can't." Oh fuck, Edward! I can't believe I just did that to him. AGAIN! But, how else am I supposed to fulfill my needs if I can't have sex with Edward. A girls gotta do what a girl's gotta do. I'm such a skank bitch. I swear I'm going to hell with all the other whores who cheat on their boyfriends.

"Don't bring him up. Please. I already feel...awful." And satisfied as hell. This time was even better than the first and I knew it wouldn't be long before my lust beat out my sensibility and we fucked again.

"Don't," Emmett says tonguing my nipple, "Give into your desires."

"How. The. Fuck. are you so good at this," I whisper

"Lots of practice."

"How much practice?" I'm suddenly very curious about Emmett's sex life.

"Does it matter?" He whispers against my neck.

"Yes, actually, come on tell me pleeeaaassee." I poke out my lip and beg like a little 5 year old.

"Bella, can we do this at another time, like when my dick isn't itching to enter you?" I can here the sexual frustration mounting in his voice, but I'm so dead set on finding out who Emmett has fucked, I ignore it.

"No. But I'll suck your dick after you tell me."

"No deal," he says and continues kissing my neck.

"Oh, well. I'm getting kind of tired anyway," I say rolling out from under him, and pretending to sleep.

"Ugh, fuck. Okay, I've been with 12 girls. Okay? Now where were we."

"Uh-uh. Did you have feelings for any of them?"

"Not particuraly. Only 2 of them were my girlfriends. Victoria and Renesmee."

"That's the weirdest name I've ever heard," I say, and can't help noticing a pinch of jealousy behind my naval. I ignore it.

"Yeah, but she was a great girl. I've just never been into the whole dating thing, never used to be."

"So you're saying you are now?"

"I don't know. I guess so," he says thoughtfully.

"Any girl in particular?" I don't know what prompted me to ask that, I really didn't want to hear the answer.

"There's this one girl I'm sleeping with now..." And this is exactly why.

"Emmett.."

"It's you," he says taking a handful of my hair and kissing me. I pull away.

"We can't do this anymore. This can't be anything more than sex. And if it becomes that, which it has, I guess we'll just have to end it."

"No, don't say that. Forget I said that, I was just thinking about Renesmee. Please, I need your body," he begs.

"Then crush those fucking feelings or I'll crush you," I say, the romantic moment over, thank God. "This," I say motioning in between the two of us, "Is just sex. That's all it ever can be and all it ever will be. Now, let me suck you off like I promised."

And just like that, romantic Emmett was gone, now replaced by sex starved lustful Emmett, who only wanted my body and nothing else.

"Oh please do," he says.

I roll on top of him and kiss his abs as I make my way down to his erect cock. Taking it in my hands, I waste no time in shoving it all inside my mouth. I hear Emmett moan my name as I increase my speed, desperate to be covered in his cum and to forget that moment between us. I bob my head up and down as he bucks his hips, his dick almost touching the back of my throat. I can feel him about to come. He pulls himself out of my mouth, just in time for his seed to spray all over my face. I open my mouth to catch some of it, the sweet and saltiness landing on my tongue.

"Holy shit. I've never seen anything hotter than the sight of my cum on your face."

Biting my lip, I bring my breast to my mouth and start licking off any cum that landed on there.

"Oh shiiiit," Emmett says, as he sprays another load on my face. "I love yo-..having sex with you."

"Glad I could satisfy you," I say, ignoring his slip. If he says he loves me, I swear to God I'll murder him.

"Oh, you do way more than that," he says, winking.

Hope you guys enjoyed this fairly long chapter. Let me know what you think in the review box. Reviews=update. You guys are great, thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**The rest of the Cullen's will have a much bigger role in the next chapter. Oops, sorry for like never mentioning them. Alice and Jasper love Bella, but Rose is iffy. Carlisle & Esme are just Carlisle & Esme and kind of irrelevant. Aaaaaand I've decided Bella's just gonna live with the Cullens, just cuz. Enjoy and review because I'm not gonna keep updating unless I start getting more people's input.**

The next day at school, I was taking books out of my locker for biology when Edward comes up and hugs me from behind. A small part of me was hoping it would be Emmett, but i pushed that part down and turned around and hugged Edward back. Because it was EDWARD I loved, Emmett was just a piece of ass.

"Hey!" I say, kissing his cheek.

"Hey," he responds, sounding somewhat out of breathe. "Family dinner tonight. You in?"

"Sure!" I say, "Oh wait. I can't, I have a lot of homework to catch up on." I hardly think a family dinner would be a good idea, considering my boyfriend and his brother, who I'm also sleeping with, will both be there.

"Do it later," he says wrapping his arms around my waist. "Please, Bella. I feel like I haven't seen you at all lately."

My heart fills with guilt. This isn't Edward's fault. I brought this upon myself and the only reason the dinner would be awkward is because I have no self control and had to sleep with Emmett. Edward shouldn't have to suffer through a family dinner alone because I'm a whore.

"Fine," I say, against my better judgement, "I'll hang out with you and your family." Even though I'm sleeping with your brother. Normally, I'd seek Alice's advice on this situation, but that clearly would not be one of my better ideas.

"Great. I can't wait," Edward says, smiling. He takes off down the hall, but not before turning and saying, "And I won't be there in Biology, so you can just partner up with Emmett for the lab today." Fuck me.

I consider very seriously skipping class but I doubt that would do any good to my slipping grade. I can't afford to fail biology if I have any hopes for going to college. I'll just ignore Emmett and hope the teacher assigns partners before Emmett has a chance to pick me.

Oh, the teacher chose our partners, alright. "Emmett and Bella, you two will be working on cell samples." I look over at Emmett and see him smiling.

Begrudgingly, I move to the empty seat next to him. "Let's get to work."

"I missed you," he says, placing his hand on my thigh and leaning in for a kiss.

"What the hell are you doing!" I say, pushing him back.

"I'm merely greeting you."

"That's no way to greet your BROTHER's girlfriend."

"It is if I'm sleeping with her..." he says, his hand moving south.

"GET off me!"

"Hey, hey relax."

"Let's just get to work."

"Excited for dinner tonight?" he asks, completely disregarding my request. "Family dinners are always tons of fun."

"Sounds totally fucking merry. Do me a favor and keep your sexual innuendo at a minimum tonight."

''No problem. I have a date anyway and I wouldn't want the sexual tension between us to prevent her from having a good time. You know me, always considerate."

For some reason, this completely shocked me. I mean, Emmett was a hot piece and could easily get a date, but I figured he'd be spending the entire dinner trying to get in my pants, not some random girl's. That's when the protective side came out.

"Who is she?" I say casually looking through the slides under the microscope.

"Wouldn't you like to know. No, but her name's Jessica. Short, brunette, in your PE. I don't know if you know her.."

"Of course I know her," I snap, a tad unnecessarily.

"Figured you would, heard she's great in bed. Thought I might try it out tonight."

Jealousy exploded in my chest. But I would never make that obvious, I'd just play it cool. "You do that. And feel free not to tell me how it goes."

"Won't be necessary," he leans over and whispers.

"Eh, fuck off. Let's just finish this fucking project so I can get out of here."

**Fairly short chapter, but I needed to update. Also, I don't get how so many people view my story but don't leave reviews. It's quite bothersome. Review so I can hear your opinions and so I can know how to make my story better.**


	7. Chapter 7: Those Fucking Family Dinners

**Sure to be an eventful family dinner. Read and Review!**

We're sitting at a huge table in my favorite restaurant Olive Garden and I could not be more annoyed. I want to shoot the person who thought of the seating arrangements. On my right is Edward, next to him Alice & Jasper, who for some reason didn't bring dates, next to them, Rosalie & her date Jacob Black, next to them Carlisle & Esme, next to Esme is Jessica, which means right next to me on my left is...Emmett. Talk about fucking musical chairs gone wrong.

"Hey, are you okay?" Edward leans over and says quietly in my ear. "You haven't talked much and you've barely touched your food..."

"It's nothing, I just love you," I say and lean over and give him a peck on the lips. I smile to cover up the fact that I want to reach over and stab Jessica in the eye. She won't shut the fuck up and Esme and Rose love her! Rose likes her more than she's ever liked me and they just met. Their all laughing like they've been best friends and Emmett hasn't even looked my way the entire dinner. That is until Jessica decides to turn everyone's attention to me.

"So, Bella, have you finished the English paper yet?"

"You're in my English class?" I ask, actually not remembering that I had any other classes with her besides PE.

Emmett, who was sipping from his glass of water, starts choke-laughing.

"Um, yeah, have been since the beginning of the year," Jessica says, ignoring Emmett's choking.

"Oh, sorry I never noticed," I say smiling my sweetest, fake smile. "And no, I haven't. I'm guessing you have."

"No, actually, I'm having so much trouble on it. We should get together and work on it. Could be fun."

Wow, what an idiot. Can she honestly not understand why that could not be fun and that I really would rather not spend more than 5 minutes with her?

"Um, I don't think so. I'm almost finished with mine anyway and I don't think us 'working together' would be a good idea."

"Oh, okay," she says dejectedly.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom.." Emmett says, once again being ignored.

"Bella, be nice. What's your deal, anyway? She's being nothing but friendly."

Sighing, I say, "Look, I just don't like her okay. I'll be right back."

"Okay, just try to calm down while your gone."

I storm into the men's bathroom, not giving a fuck who's in there. I see Emmett standing over a urinal.

"Shit, Bella, what are you doing?" he says, zipping up his pants.

"What do you think your doing?"

"Um, peeing."

"Was bringing Jessica some huge plan to make me jealous and want you even more?"

"It may have been.."

"Good, cuz it's working," I say, crushing my face to his. I pull back so I can yank his shirt over his head than continue kissing him with a new desperation. He yanks my shirt over my head, thankfully not ripping it, and unclasps my bra. He lifts me up so that my breasts are right in his face and latches his mouth to my nipple. I wrap my legs around his waist, moaning loudly. Reaching under my skirt, he pulls off my lace-y, red panties and slips two fingers inside of me. I bite back a loud moan as he takes another finger and rubs my clit.

"Fuck, Emmett, yes," I say, about to cum on his hand. I close my eyes in ecstasy, when I feel Emmett's other hand on my jaw.

"No, Bella, don't close your eyes. I want to see your eyes when you cum." He continues to rub my clit, harder, causing a core-shattering orgasm to rock my body.

"Ugh, yes, oh my god, Emmett!" I say, panting and moaning. As soon as my breathing turns back to normal, I look him in the eye, one eyebrow cocked and whisper, "You're turn." I pull his pants and underwear down to his ankles and stare at his huge erection, and I mean huge. I had never taken the time to realize how big it was but now it's staring me in the face. I get wet at the sight of it. I wrap my hand around it, not even covering half of it. I start pumping, hard.

"Holy, fuck yes, Bella, just like that." I move faster to the sounds of his groans, and then take it in my mouth. I move my head up and down. He puts his hand on the back of my head, forcing his cock deeper into my mouth, almost touching my throat. He pulls out, right as he's about to cum.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard you see stars," he says picking me up and placing me, right on his dick. He thrusts, hard. In and out, in and out.

"Ugh, you're so fucking big. Oh, yes, right there." He then pulls himself out and sets me on the floor, much to my disappointment.

"What are you doing?"

He turns me around, my ass to him and orders, "Bend over." I do as told. "That's better," he says, grinning, before slamming his cock into my pussy from behind.

"Holy fucking shit!" I scream, not giving a damn whether to whole restaurant can hear me or not. He moves his hands to my breasts and squeezes them, eliciting a loud moan from me. I cum harder than I've ever cum before. "Oh my gooooodddd," I scream, as I feel him cum inside of me 10 seconds later. We stay in this position, me bent over with his cock in me for about 30 more seconds, before reality hits me like a bitch. We just fucked in a public restaurant bathroom, with my boyfriend not 20 feet away.

"Fuck, Emmett, we need to go. How long has it been? Fuck, who cares, their gonna notice. Pass me my shirt."

"Relax, Bella, it hasn't even been ten minutes," he says, pulling on his clothes slowly, while I put mine on in record speed. "I'll just go out first and say there was a long line and then you go and say you had to get fresh air."

"Okay," I say, walking over to the mirror, "Shit, look at my hair and makeup, I look absolutely haggard." I wipe off my smeared lipstick and force my hair down. I turn around and see Emmett still standing there.

"What are you waiting for? Go!"

"Sorry, I just love looking at your ass when you bend over," he says, coming over and kissing me. I moan into his lips and rest my hands against his chest.

"Okay, okay, now go," I say, breaking away a minute later and pushing him towards the door.

**Want to find out whether or not the family notices their absence? Review and find out! Thanks for the reviews and keep leaving your thoughts. Sorry if this chapter sucks, I didn't feel like reading it before I posted it. Thanks guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been very busy. Hopefully I can make up for it with a pretty long chapter. And remember, review and I'll update faster.**

"Hey," I said, kissing Edward on the cheek as I return to my seat at our table. "Sorry about that, rough day, needed to get some fresh air and clear my head."

Edward nods, looking doubtful, says, "It's fine, Bella. Did you see Emmett while you were up?" He looks at me with one eyebrow raised and for a second I think he knows. Its ok, I reassure myself, he probably doesn't know; just play it cool.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I did." Then leaning over, I whisper out of the side of my mouth, "I think he said something about getting away from..." I subtly point at Jessica with my thumb.

Edward chuckles, but still looks wary. I do the next best thing I can think of to make him forget about it.

Placing my hand on the inside of his thigh, I kiss his earlobe and whisper, "Why don't we get out of here?"

His reluctant half smile then turns into a full one. "Okay."

**30 minutes later**

I'm lying on my back with Edward on top of me, kissing my neck.

"You sure you want to do this?" He asks.

No. "Yes, of course I do." I don't. I know that if I do, Emmett will tell Edward and Edward will hate me. Or at least that's what I try to believe. A part of me believes that if I sleep with Edward, I'm betraying Emmett in a way. I realize that I care about what me and Emmett have too much to ruin it. So against my better judgement, I say, "Actually, no. I'm not ready. Can we just watch a movie instead?"

Edward chuckles, "Of course." I think he wasn't ready either.

He's so good to me. I don't deserve him at all, which makes me feel like the crappiest person ever. "Why are you so good to me?"

"Because I love you."

Instead of saying it back, I just bury my head in his chest. I don't know why I didn't say it back. Is it because it isn't true anymore? No. It can't be, I love him and that's all there is to it. I clear these thoughts from my mind and wrap my arms around Edward's midsection. I can't help but imagine what it would be like to be held by Emmett, instead of Edward. Fuck me.

**The Next Day (Saturday)**

I'm awoken by Alice coming into my room and hopping on my bed. "Bella, Edward told me to tell you he's going to be working today for the entire day. He's very sorry he didn't get to see you but he didn't want to wake you up."

Surprisingly, this news doesn't upset me. I decided it's best to be away from him and Emmett for a while to clear my head and figure out how I feel. So instead of being mature and telling them this, I'm going to avoid them.

"Okay, so what are we gonna do today, Al? Let's go somewhere."

"Nice try," she says, tapping my nose. "I have a tutoring session to go to. I'm failing almost every subject and don't have much hope for college unless my grades improve now. Either way, I still don't have much hope for college, I mean who are we kidding."

"Hahaha ok bitch," I say, "Looks like I'll be hanging out with myself today."

"No! You have Jasper and Emmett!" Just then, a we heard a car start. Alice walks over to the window to see who it was. "Well maybe not Jasper," she said. "He just left. But there's still Emmett. Although he's a big goof, he's tons of fun!." Big-yes. "Anyway, I gotta go. Have a good day," she says, blowing me a kiss before leaving. "Love you, bitch."

"Hate you," I say throwing a pillow at her. She closes the door before it can hit her. I get dressed in a pair of ripped jean shorts, black converse, a gray crop top, and run my hair through my hair. I sneak out of my door and walk down the stairs as quietly as possible. I make it outside and to my car without disturbing Emmett. I really don't want to talk to him right now. I'm not ready to confront my feelings for him, and I don't think I'll ever be. So until the time comes that I have to, I think I'll stick to avoiding him. And Edward.

I put the keys in the ignition and try to start up my car, to no avail. "Damn it," I say, hitting the steering wheel. Right then, the car door opens and in it's place stands a shirtless Emmett, clad in only boxers.

"Move over," he says and I comply, without objection. He gets in the car and turns the key in the ignition, the car springing to life. Wonderfuckingful. He starts to back out of the driveway.

"Where are we going?" I ask, getting somewhat afraid.

"For a drive," he replies, not even looking at me. I, on the other hand, can't tear my eyes away from his hulking chest and arm muscles and his defined six pack covering his lean torso. Just the sight of them makes my sex tingle. Oh God, I'm already getting wet.

"Okay."

**10 Minutes Later**

We drive in silence for 10 minutes. That is until Emmett says, "Take off your clothes."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," he says, smirking. "Take off your clothes."

"What! Why?"

"Just do it!" For the first time, this whole car ride, he takes his eyes off the road and turns and looks at me, in the eye. His smoldering look alone is enough to get my juices flowing. So I undo my seatbelt, pull my shirt over my head and my shorts down to my ankles. I sit there in my black bra and thong, shivering, as I get wetter and wetter imagining all the things he's going to do to me.

"All of your clothes." Well, there goes my underwear. I sit there for a few minutes, waiting for his instructions.

"Touch yourself." I obey and reach down to rub my clit, eliciting a moan from my lips.

"Don't," he says, "I want to be the one who makes you moan." Having said that, he reaches his and over and starts fingering me, making me moan louder. I grip the head of the seat to support me as I cum on Emmett's hand.

"Oh. my. god." I say, panting. I lean over towards the growing bulge in Emmett's boxers and pull them down. His cock springs free and I eagerly wrap my mouth around it. A groan escapes his lips as he pushes my head down, his dick almost touching the back of my throat. I rub my hands along his shaft and just as I feel him about to cum I stop.

"What the hell? Are you trying to give me blue balls? Keep going!" he says, clearly frustrated. I smirk up at him and he pulls the car over to the side of the road and says, "I'm gonna fuck you sideways."

**Hope you guys enjoyed! I'll try to update more regularly. Review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
